


#ManilaEncounters..|

by remedioshername



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Fanfic, Heneral Luna - Freeform, I Tried, Implied Kidnapping, Modern AU, Simbang Gabi, gothic novel, goyo - Freeform, heneral moon, manila encounters, merry xmas in advance, puto bumbonh, yummerz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Collection of stories based on my writing prompts for the #ManilaEncounters tag.





	#ManilaEncounters..|

_**Unang araw ng Simbang Gabi, unang beses din ni Felicidad na makasama.** _

**TW: Implied Kidnapping**

* * *

 

Galit na galit si Felicidad sa batang lalaki na kanina pa kinukulit ang kanyang ina na umuwi sila. Nasa simbahan sila para dumalo ng unang Simbang Gabi, hindi para makinig sa batang nag-aalboroto nang umuwi. Bumuntong hininga na lang si Felicidad at saktong pinatayo na kayo ng Pari para umawit, kasunod ng komunyon at ilang mga paalala mula sa simbahan. Nang matapos na ang misa, pumalakpak ang mga tao maliban kay Felicidad. Marahil nasabi sa kanya na nawawalan ng saysay ang liturhiya na ginawa sa misa.

Mabilis na nagsilabasan ang mga tao sa loob ng Quiapo Church. Ala-sais pa lang ng umaga kaya konti lang ang mga bukas na establisyemento sa paligid ng Simbahan. Tanging mga karinderia at mga nagtitinda sa gilid ang nakikita ni Felicidad. 

"Miss! Dalawang puto bumbong!" narinig nyang may sumigaw na lalaki. Nasa kaliwang bahagi ito ng harapan ng simbahan nang makita nyang nagkukumpol-kumpol ang mga tao sa iisang sulok. Mistulang  _blockbuster_ ang nangyayari banda ron kaya naisip nyang puntahan ito. Ngunit hinarangan sya ng nanay na nakatabi mo sa misa kanina. Humahagulgol. 

"Ate, baka nakita mo yung anak ko? Naka-dilaw na pang-itaas at may katabaan. Hindi ko na siya makita nung lumabas ako ng simbahan." nangingiyak na sabi nito. Tinignan lang ni Felicidad ang umiiyak na nanay ng maigi. Marahil nagtataka dahil napahawak ang nanay sa braso nya ng mahigpit. Tumingin ka naman sa nagtitinda ng puto bumbong, mala-anghel na mukha. Talagang mabibighani ang kahit sinong tao na narito.  _Kaya pala marami..._ naisip nya.

Hinawakan nya pabalik ang braso ng nanay. "Pasensya na po. Hindi ko na ho kayo namataan pagkalabas ko ng simbahan." sagot ni Felicidad. "Pero maaari ko ho kayong samahan sa pinaka-malapit na Pulisya upang mag-report at baka sakaling makatulong sila sa'yo." dagdag nya. Sumang-ayon ang nanay sa suhestiyon nya at naglakad patungko sa malapit na istasyon dito. Pero bago pa sila makalayo, tumingin ulit si Felicidad sa nagtitinda ng puto bumbong at ngumiti ito.

Ngumiti ng pabalik si Felicidad at tumango kay Aling Remy. Alam nila parehas na may pandagdag sahog na sila sa puto bumbong para bukas.


End file.
